


Slide Automatic

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Background Kyle Valenti, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future, POV Alex Manes, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex discovers another way that Michael's biology is different to his own.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 39
Kudos: 167





	Slide Automatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrmidryad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrmidryad/gifts), [haloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/gifts), [cadenzamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/gifts), [larenoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larenoz/gifts), [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/gifts), [mander3_swish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/gifts).



> Over on Tumblr, there was an RNM Kinkmeme prompt related to a short refractory period for the aliens. The original prompt was filled beautifully by haloud as: [frame me up on your wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552189). But the idea that popped into my head was more along the lines of a prequel, examining the moment when Alex learned this was actually a thing. And that's what I was encouraged into writing! Love to you guys <3  
> ~ Tas

*

Alex braced his forearms against Michael's inner thighs, his palms pressing down just above where thighs met hips, keeping Michael in place while Alex worked him over with his mouth, intent on pulling a strong, fast orgasm out of his boyfriend.

He could feel the muscles in Michael's lower abdomen quiver under his outstretched fingers; hear the occasional moan, soft as a whisper, muffled by the blanket draped over them both. A sharper sound, then, the whistle of air sucked through teeth and the parallel would have made Alex smile if he weren't otherwise occupied with the abrupt flow of liquid in his mouth, bitter over the back of his tongue as he swallowed.

When Michael's hips tried to move away instead of pressing forward, Alex let him, letting his cock slip from spit-slick lips with its hint of softness in the wake of release. He was about to try to struggle his way out from under the blanket but Michael's hands were there, nudging Alex's chin back so he could pull his underwear into place, and the blanket was flung aside.

"Hi," Alex murmured, smiling. He took the proffered hand and drew on Michael's strength to pull himself up off the floor and sit beside Michael on the couch. His prosthesis had already been removed for the night.

"Hi yourself, Mr Magic Mouth."

Alex scoffed, "Hardly."

"Nuh-uh, my dick, my opinion. You don't get a say," he smirked. Alex rolled his eyes but didn't protest further. "But, how are you? You look kind of red."

"Pretty standard for having been breathing under a blanket, Guerin. Warm under there."

"I know that, I went first, remember?" He clutched his chest dramatically. "Fuck, please tell me you remember."

"It was a few minutes ago, you goofball," he proclaimed with a quiet laugh. "Of course I do."

Michael grinned. "Good." He reached over to brush gentle fingers across Alex's cheek. "Seriously, though. Okay?"

"Yeah. Seriously," Alex emphasised. It was a fair question, given the notion of exchanging blowjobs in Kyle's living room had been his idea, and he'd been, well, less than sober earlier when suggesting it to Michael in giggling whispers, after they'd realised neither was in any shape to drive back to the cabin and Kyle had offered his couch.

Despite the repaired nature of their friendship these days, there was something that felt a little rebellious and fuck you about engaging in gay sex in Kyle's apartment. It was sweet of Michael to be concerned but Alex really was fine.

"Alright." Michael leaned over to kiss him and Alex met him halfway, grateful for being taken at his word. For being in a place together where that was possible, on both sides. "Sleep sounds good. I'll get out of the way while you ---"

"Oh," Alex interrupted. "I can't sleep against the back of the couch with you in front. I know you like being the little spoon, but it's too claustrophobic for me like this."

Michael shrugged. "Fair enough. I'll lay down first, then, if you scoot forward a bit?"

Alex shifted until he was nearly falling off the couch cushion, giving Michael as much space as possible to get into position. Once he was, Alex tilted onto his side, legs coming up as Michael arranged the blanket over top of them. He curled into a semi-open ball to start with, the way he normally slept. But Michael was right there and he might as well take advantage of the unusual for them positioning. Alex straightened out some, enough to push his hips back into Michael's, expecting Michael to then nest his knees behind Alex's.

Except Michael went tense instead and the reason why was immediately apparent: as close as their bodies were now, Alex couldn't fail to notice the solid erection against his ass.

"You can't possibly be hard again already," he said, stupidly, the denial automatic in his surprise.

"Sorry," came a near inaudible whisper, and Alex felt Michael shift position, the unexpected press of hard cock disappearing as Michael's knees came up to rest against the backs of Alex's thighs. Alex realised he'd slid downwards to move his hips away entirely, and mentally cursed himself for the thoughtless remark.

The entire point of this silly experiment slash exchange had been to give shame the middle finger, and Alex had a sinking feeling he'd just ruined that.

"Michael," he said softly, switching gears - this wasn't banter anymore. He dropped his shoulder to try to look behind himself, but he couldn't hold the awkward position and all he could see was curls, anyway. "It's okay, honestly. I was just surprised and I spoke without thinking." It was a measure of how comfortable he'd become in this relationship that he _could_ speak without needing preparation. Unfortunately, that also increased the likelihood of a misstep.

"This is fine, I'm comfortable," he insisted, and Alex sighed internally. Years of close friendships with women meant he knew 'fine'. And even if he hadn't, the fact that Michael had yet to relax would have clued him in.

"Well, I'm not. I call bullshit." Putting in motion the terms they'd agreed upon for when it was obvious one of them was having a hard time with something, and having a hard time admitting it, too.

Michael sighed. "I don't want you to feel pressured is all." He must have turned his head to speak upwards so Alex could hear the quiet words, his breath puffing against Alex's shoulder.

"What, because your dick likes me? That isn't a secret, I mean, I literally just got you off. I can still taste you," he smiled, knowing it would colour his voice for Michael to hear. "So you're extra frisky tonight. So what? I don't feel obligated to do something about it, if that's what you're worried about." It was kind of nice, actually, in the same way as the compliment about his oral skills had been. Nice to feel wanted.

"Yeah, I guess."

The hesitant tone started a knot twisting in Alex's stomach. If Michael weren't convinced by what he'd just said, then some part of it didn't ring true for him. The activity description was factually correct. They had a running joke about their dicks being in their own relationship, so it wasn't that. Alex had been telling the truth about not feeling obligated, and given what Michael had said, that should have been reassuring, but...

Tonight. Was that the weak point, identifying an incorrect time period? But that would mean it wasn't a one-off thing. It would mean that Alex had managed to miss something important, and also that Michael had concealed it from him.

"Michael," he started, tentative yet determined, keeping his voice soft. He didn't want to spook Michael into shutting down or getting angry but he needed the truth. "Is it, normal, for you, to have a shorter than standard refractory period? Like, is it an alien thing, maybe?"

The answer came as a long sigh. "Yeah."

"Okay." Now he needed to tread carefully, because his first reaction was to feel hurt, and it would be so easy to fling the accusations that lay on the tip of his tongue. Instead, Alex took several deep breaths, one after the other, until he could think beyond the initial mental refrain of, _He lied to me_.

That brought him to why Michael hadn't disclosed, and it became easier to understand, because it wasn't standard human behaviour. It was other. And in the time since Alex had discovered Michael wasn't human, he'd managed to boil down his thoughts about the aliens' lack of full honesty to a simple mantra: lie or die.

It was an overly black and white way of looking at it; however, it was a good starting point and it served Alex well in moments like this. There was more nuance available in Michael, Isobel, and Max's lives nowadays but habits had been formed in less friendly years and carried forward.

With why covered to his satisfaction, and feeling a lot less upset for having worked it out himself, Alex's next question was when. "When did you figure out it was different?"

"When I started having sex, so, approximately half of my life ago," he replied, subdued. Not as tense as he had been, though; that was good, that was progress.

"And you've been hiding it from your partners ever since, yeah?" It wasn't truly a question, but framing it as one lessened the accusatory feel, which was what Alex was trying to do.

"I have," he confirmed. Another sigh and Michael added, "It's not... It was never about you, it's just second nature for me to keep it to myself, you know?"

"I get it. I do." Curious, he asked, "Do you always get hard again? How long does it take, when you do?"

"No, not always, but often enough. As for my actual refractory period," another long sigh, followed by a self-deprecating laugh. "Longer now than it was in high school. That's when I first measured it. It’s not like I had anything better to do than jerk off several times a night. Last I measured was a couple years ago and it was up to 78 seconds."

"Sev --- holy shit," Alex interrupted himself. "And it was shorter in high school? That had to have been difficult." He was well into thinking now, past the burst of emotion and into fact-finding.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been." He chuckled, the sound signalling he was relaxing a little. "The girls I was sleeping with didn't really know what they were doing with a penis yet so I could handwave a lot."

Alex echoed the laugh. "I can see that, yeah. By the time you were sleeping with experienced people, you knew how to keep it hidden."

"Yeah." There was a short silence, broken when Michael continued, "I've thought about telling you before, but by the time we actually got together, I didn't know, what to do about it. Because I don't want you to feel pressured, like I said." His voice dropped low. "I don't want you to touch me because you think you should, or feel like you have to. It should only be if-if you want to."

"Michael," he breathed, caught out by the naked vulnerability. Alex squirmed around to flip himself over to face Michael, raising a hand to cup his cheek. It was less comfortable lying on his right side but he needed to touch, after that pronouncement. "Do you remember when I told you one of the things I was most scared of in turning this thing between us into a real relationship was you not wanting me anymore? Do you remember what you said to me?"

His smile was only just visible in the darkened room, the facial movement clearer to Alex's palm. "That I'd be permanently dead before that happened."

"Right. That goes for me, too, you know." His thumb stroked along the cheekbone and Michael nuzzled into the caress. "I don't see you having an erection as an obligation. It's more like, an invitation? One I can R.S.V.P. to now or tomorrow or next week, whenever I feel like it. It doesn't feel like pressure; it feels like... Like being wanted."

"Yeah?" Michael's smile widened.

"Yeah. It also makes me feel, um." Alex didn't know how to say what he meant. He gave Michael's cheek a last caress and dropped his hand, reaching down to palm Michael's cock instead, proclaiming, "Mine."

It sounded strange aloud, a truth never spoken, and so Alex amended, "I mean, the invitation is for me."

"You were right the first time. It's yours." Michael swallowed audibly. "Everything I am is yours."

There he went with the world-shaking declarations again and Alex was helpless to do anything but kiss him, moving his hand to Michael's hip and pressing close, sliding his top leg in between Michael's.

Affection and reassurance blurred into hunger, Alex's kiss growing demanding. Possessive. He could feel the shift in himself and the immediate response from Michael only strengthened his own. He broke away long enough to whisper, "Come on, then, show me. Show me you want me."

He manoeuvred his other hand down to grab that hip, both hands gripping Michael and encouraging him to move, to rub against Alex's thigh in a bid for friction. Michael let out a startled moan, the sound clear if still quiet, and tensed again in Alex's hold.

"It's okay," Alex soothed. "Kyle uses a white noise machine to sleep. It helps him deal with the shift work." He traced Michael's bottom lip with his tongue. "This is for me. Only for me."

"You couldn't have told me that before?"

"I was distracted before."

"Oh, so you _were_ nervous," Michael teased with a breathless laugh.

"A little, maybe," he conceded, enjoying the resulting smirk. "But I was distracted by your mouth, and your hands, and then by your taste," his voice barely more than a whisper, punctuating the remarks with biting kisses to Michael's throat, ending with the wet slide of his tongue from the hollow set at the base, framed by prominent bones, up and over Michael's chin, to swallow his ragged groan.

He'd once thought, back when everything between them was a push-pull tug of war, that if Michael ever gave way it would be like the snap of a rubber band, and the ends would probably smack Alex in the face. He'd been so wrong.

No, when Michael did give way, he melted into Alex's arms, warm and pliant and so, so beautiful. It made Alex's blood sing, every time.

"That's it," he praised, letting Michael take over the rhythm of his hips, letting him find the best angle. Alex wanted this to feel _good_.

He licked over a patch of skin on Michael's throat, feeling soft vibration against his tongue as Michael moaned and tilted his head to the side, offering Alex whatever he wanted. Begging wordlessly for the sharpness of teeth that usually followed.

"I'm going to mark you," Alex murmured, smiling at the indrawn breath that inspired.

"Please..."

He pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Michael's chin, acknowledgement and reward, then set his mouth against the damp skin and began to suck.

The response was instantaneous, quiet whimpers as Michael's mouth fell open, the clutch of his hands on Alex's back. Nothing undid him as thoroughly as being owned.

The bruise was darker, probably, than it should be, by the time Alex lifted his mouth away to capture the stream of low noise from Michael's parted lips, but he didn't regret it one iota as Michael trembled through an orgasm, the heated path of his groin against Alex's thigh stuttering from its steady glide.

"You're fucking amazing," Alex told him when his eyes finally fluttered open, breath still laboured around the dazzling smile.

"Back atcha," Michael chuckled.

"Mm." He neither confirmed nor denied, simply leaned his forehead against Michael's, and smiled.

[Et fini]

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and the, uh, number, lol, come from 78 RPM records. I knew I wanted it to be under a minute in high school and over a minute now, and I'm a music gal, so my brain went to revolutions per minute.


End file.
